Paris
by Iremione
Summary: París es una ciudad muy bonita, en la que una jovencita extrangera de 20 años puede encontrar muchas cosas... incluso esas cosas que había elegido olvidar... Oneshot


Aiya, people, aquí Iremione a la carga con un SS/Hm que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza hasta que consiguió salir. Está inspirado en una película... un poquitín fuerte, pero la verdad es que me encanto... "El ultimo tango el París", esa peli, termina fatal, y yo quise darle un final feliz, así que... voilá! La última frase que dice Hermione al final es de otra peli, El cuervo. Espero que os guste, y no os asustéis mucho...

PARIS

Su pecho pálido y delgado sube y baja rítmicamente. Cubierto parcialmente por las sábanas de lino.

Le observo. Como siempre, desde abajo. Desde donde se ve perfectamente esa extraña cicatriz que le cruza el hombro, de lado a lado.

Sus cicatrices son incontables, y sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos puedo situarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Es extraño, casi sobrenatural, como todo lo que me mantiene cerca de él, noche tras noche. Al principio creí que fueron sus ojos, ese insondable negro que te hace pensar en muerte, desolación. Una soledad tan infinita que te hiela el alma.

Luego pensé que debía ser su cabello. Negro también. Ni un solo asomo de la más indiscreta cana, aunque es, al menos, 20 años mayor que yo.

Al final en comprendido que no es su aspecto físico, sino su misma personalidad. El recuerdo de algo conocido aunque no consigo identificar qué es. Como si él formase parte de ese pasado huidizo que me persigue en mis pesadillas. Esa mitad de mi vida borrada de un plumazo y sin más explicación.

Tal vez reciba explicación algún día. Quizá incluso sea él quien me la dé.

* * *

Siempre me gustó Paris.

Francia fue el primer país que visité. Tendría unos seis años. Mis padres acudían a una conferencia internacional de odontólogos y yo me enamoré de la ciudad.

Mi siguiente visita fue a los trece años, durante el verano tras mi segundo curso en la escuela privada la que me enviaron mis padres... es curioso, apenas tengo recuerdos de esa escuela.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí que París tiene algo, un algo que te permite respirar hondo, mirar alrededor y simplemente pasar inadvertida. Eso es imposible en cualquier otro lugar. En cuanto perciben que eres extranjera, todo cambia. En París todos son extranjeros, al menos de ellos mismos...

No volví a París hasta los 18 años. Cuando mis padres murieron, mi prima me ofreció compartir su piso, aquí, en Francia. Olvidar todo lo que había vivido y sufrido en Inglaterra y vivir la libertad de una mente libre.

De mi pasado, de antes de París, he olvidado siete años. Sé que suena extraño, mi propia mente dice que es extraño, pero es la verdad. Recuerdo perfectamente a mis padres. Los bucles dorados de mamá y las pizzas que hacía papá los domingos. Recuerdo sus rostros y recuerdo el cariño que me profesaron toda mi vida. Recuerdo a todos y cada uno de mis amigos de la escuela primaria, aunque he perdido todo el contacto con ellos. Sé que a los once años mis padres me mandaron a una escuela privada, en la que pasaba ya mayor parte del año y en la que estuve hasta los dieciocho, hasta que murieron. De esos siete años, lo único que recuerdo son los veranos, y ni siquiera por completo, sólo algunos fragmentos.

Y la única explicación que tengo de ese vacío es una carta, escrita con mi propia letra pero que definitivamente no recuerdo haber escrito. En ella me decía que tengo 18 años, y siete inútiles de educación privada... esa educación no me serviría para nada y por eso estaba mejor sin recordarla. Mi prima Margueritte me cuidaría y me proporcionaría una nueva vida. Me buscaría trabajo y una identidad.

Porque eso es lo más gracioso... ¡no sé mi nombre! O por lo menos no sé si el que me dio Margueritte era ya mi nombre o si ella y Pierre lo cambiaron...

Lo importante es que aquí sigo, dos años después, es París. Con un vacío de siete años en mi mente. Cada vez que intento recordar algo de lo que viví en esa escuela sólo siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y Margueritte me dice que no me atormente, que yo misma escogí este camino y que ella lo respeta.

Aun así, a veces, en mis sueños, veo a dos chicos. Dos muchachos de unos 17 o 18 años. Uno es muy alto, delgado, pero fuerte, con un cabello casi irreal, rojo como el fuego, increíblemente llamativo. El otro... es más pequeño, débil, extremadamente delgado, casi pasaría desapercibido sino fuese porque tiene los ojos más increíbles que he visto en mi vida. Un verde esmeralda brillante, irreal.

Siento que esos dos chicos protagonizaron mi pasado, pero ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, es más, si estando ya despierta trato de pensar en ellos me duele la cabeza....

Ojalá encontrase alguna respuesta.

* * *

Todo empezó una tarde de Sábado. Es el único día que me dejan libre en la librería en la que trabajo. En estos dos años y gracias a la generosidad de Margueritte he conseguido ahorrar una cantidad considerable. Con ella me estoy buscando un piso. Nada ostentoso. Lo justo para poder independizarme de mi prima. Ella es muy, muy buena, pero se va a casar con Pierre y yo sé donde están los limites.

Recuerdo claramente que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Llevaba todo el día viendo pisos horribles y Anthony, el mejor amigo de Pierre, me dejó sola después de jurarles a Margueritte y Pierre que me acompañaría todo el tiempo.

Bueno, nunca he tenido miedo de enfrentarme a cosas nuevas yo sola, así que sin dejarme apocopar por el abandono, me puse a buscar nuevo hogar con el mejor de los ánimos. El problema es que París es un lugar genial para pasear, pero horrible si tratas de buscar hogar. La mayor parte de los apartamentos disponibles son demasiado caros o demasiado cutres, a veces incluso las dos cosas. Y a media mañana ya estaba muy enfadada.

Al ver el siguiente edificio con anuncio de "Se Vende" no me impresionó demasiado. Y tampoco quedé demasiado impresionada al ver a la portera; ella me miró levemente por encima del periódico y me tiró unas llaves.

Sin darle más vueltas me arreglé el pelo y subí las escaleras.

El piso no era ninguna maravilla. Era luminoso, y espacioso, pero también tenía el papel pintado lleno de moho y estando vacío resultaba bastante opresivo.

Estaba mirando una de las apolilladas ventanas cuando le oí por primera vez.

-¿Está interesada en el piso, señorita?- lo dijo en un francés muy correcto, pero por su acento estaba claro que era extranjero, probablemente británico, como yo. Me di la vuelta y le vi: alto, delgado, completamente vestido de negro, incluso sus ojos eran negros. El cabello largo hasta los hombros y muy fino también era negro. No se puede decir que fuese un icono de la belleza masculina pero tenía algo, ese don de los hombres sombríos que le confiere un aire de chico malo que a las chicas buenas nos vuelve locas. Su aspecto general me produjo un escalofrío, y sin que me diese cuenta un dolor continuo y sutil se instaló en mi cabeza, sin dejarme sola hasta mucho tiempo después.

En él también se produjo algún tipo de reacción, pues por unos segundos se me quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego abrió la boca como para decir algo (un nombre de mujer, según me aseguró mi sexto sentido... el mismo sexto sentido que me aseguró que este hombre, nunca, jamás sería capaz de hacerme ningún daño... se lo había hecho a otras personas, hace mucho tiempo... pero a mí nunca podría. Recuerdo que me sorprendió lo fácilmente que esos pensamientos fluyeron por mi cabeza, nunca había tenido capacidades visionarias, y ni siquiera creo en los horóscopos, pero esas ideas eran certezas para mí en aquel momento) pero se quedó callado. En su lugar repasó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y algo en su mirada hizo que me sintiese más cómoda que nunca en mi provocativa ropa. No era una mirada lasciva, era una mirada de aprobación, algo así como un maestro miraría a un alumno que ha hecho algo bien.

-No especialmente. ¿Es usted el dueño?- contesté, en inglés, para comprobar si mi suposición había sido correcta. Me agradó ver que su media sonrisa se ampliaba.

-No,- contestó, también en inglés – Yo también lo estoy viendo para comprarlo. ¿Eres inglesa? Creo que nos conocemos de algo...

Mientras hablaba se había acercado a mí. Y de pronto me sentí incómoda. Algo en mi mente se agitaba, empezó a dolerme la cabeza más intensamente, pero aún así no podía alejarme de él, estaba como hipnotizada.

-Sí, soy inglesa...-murmuré- llegué aquí hace d...

-Shhhh... –me interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y rodeando mi cintura con su otro brazo. Y de pronto ya no estaba incómoda.- No me des explicaciones.

* * *

No soy una santa.

Quiero decir, no soy completamente inocente ni lo era cuando llegué aquí, no era virgen aunque solo tenía 18 años, y con mi misterioso amante he recordado que sé hacer cosas que ni me imaginaba.

No recuerdo mi primera vez, y de hecho cuando lo intento recordar me duele la cabeza muchísimo. De modo que tiene que estar relacionado con la escuela, puede que incluso con alguno de los dos chicos.

Pero que yo sepa tampoco soy una pervertida o una ninfómana. Así que no entiendo por qué le dejé hacerlo... es más... porque colaboré tan voluntariosamente. La cuestión es que tres minutos después de conocerle me acosté con aquel desconocido allí mismo, en el suelo del apartamento.

Fue intenso, y rápido, muy rápido. No me dijo su nombre y tampoco me lo preguntó. Sólo sé que al cabo de cinco minutos estaba en la calle, de camino a casa de Margueritte... y con las llaves del piso en el bolsillo.

Volví allí el Sábado siguiente, después de pasarme toda la semana fantaseando con su voz y sus manos, sin atender las llamadas de Anthony, no porque siguiese enfadada con él, sino porque no sabría que responderle cuando me preguntase qué tal me había ido... Pero volví.

Él no se sorprendió de verme, y yo tampoco me sorprendí de verle. Había instalado una mesa y unas cuantas sillas en el salón, y había cajas aquí y allá. Desde donde estaba yo, en el umbral de la puerta, se veía la habitación, que ahora tenía una cama.

-Has comprado el piso.- saludé. Él hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. – Te felicito... yo... tendré que seguir buscando.

Él apartó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Tomé aquello como un rechazo, Y aún sin entender porqué, sentí que me hacía daño.

-Yo... sólo vine a devolverle las llaves- puse el llavero encima de la mesa y me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de tocar el pomo, noté que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y que su cara se hundía en mi pelo. No había hecho ni un solo sonido. Simplemente había aparecido detrás de mí.

Metió las llaves en mi bolsillo de nuevo. Me obligó a darme la vuelta y me besó en los labios.

-Te quiero- susurró- Siempre te he querido más que a mi vida. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarte, y sé que en el fondo de tu alma lo sabes, que siempre lo has sabido...

Nos conocíamos desde hacía solo una semana, pero aún así esa frase tuvo pleno sentido para mí. Y dejé que me cogiese en brazos y me llevase a la habitación.

Y así Sábado tras Sábado. Encuentros fugaces y eternos. Sin nombres ni pasado. No me deja hablarle de mí, a lo que me dedico o con quien vivo. Y él tampoco contesta a mis preguntas.

Me paso la semana soñando con él. Sobrevivo todas las noches recordando sus manos. Y contengo las respiración durante el día para oír su voz. Esperando a que llegue el Sábado.

Día tras día, hasta completar tres meses.

* * *

Se acabó. Hoy tendrá que contestar a mis preguntas. Hoy obtendré mi respuesta. No puedo seguir enamorándome de un desconocido.

Duerme profundamente. Estiro el cuello y beso la cicatriz del hombro. Él se despierta con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta, adormilado. Me río y me subo a horcajadas sobre su cintura, disfrutando el contacto rugoso de su piel cubierta de cicatrices...

-Estoy muy viejo para estos juegos, pequeña.- murmura, con los ojos semicerrados y una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Dónde te hiciste tantas cicatrices?- pregunto, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

-En la primera y segunda guerras.- me contesta, burlón.

-Estás bromeando, ¿no?

-No, es la verdad.

-¡¡Tendrías que tener más de cien años para haber participado en la Primera y Segunda Guerras Mundiales!!

Él se echa a reír, y por un momento tengo la sensación de que no se refería a esas guerras, pero si no es a esas... ¿a cuales?

-No tanto, pero soy muy viejo, y como no dejes de... hacer eso a este viejo le va a dar un infarto...

En lugar de obedecerle, le acaricio más aun, y le beso. Necesito deshacer sus defensas para obtener respuestas y no las evasivas que me da siempre.

Cuando sus ojos se cierran y su cara se contrae en un gesto conocido, me inclino sobre su oído y susurro mi pregunta.

-¿Quién es Hermione?

Él da un salto en la cama... es muy ágil para tener cien años... haciéndome caer de espaldas. Se pone en pie y envuelve su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana de lino.

-¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?- gruñe.

-Lo has dicho tú.- estoy sorprendida por su reacción. Sé que no le gusta que diga nombres, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo he dicho?

-Hace un momento, antes de quedarte dormido. Dijiste: "Hermione, te quiero"

-No es posible... ¿no te suena de nada ese nombre?- volvió a la cama con aspecto frágil que me martilleó el alma.- Hermione Granger... ¿no te suena de nada?

De pronto empieza a dolerme la cabeza muchísimo. Primero fue una punzada que me atravesó la cabeza de sien a sien, luego como si alguien me golpease el cráneo una y otra vez con un martillo.

Grito, y me dejo caer en la cama. El se abalanza sobre mí preocupado, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-La cabeza... me duele...

Él me acuna en sus brazos, y poco a poco el dolor se desvanece.

-En serio... ¿no te suena de nada el nombre de Hermione Granger?- mi cabeza empieza a doler de nuevo, esta vez sin la punzada, sólo el martilleo..me revuelvo, incómoda, pero él me sujeta firmemente.- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Severus Snape? ¿No te suena ninguno de esos nombres?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Dijiste que no habría nombres! ¡Cállate! ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza! ¡por favor!...

-Shhhh... tranquila, no diré más nombres... tranquila...- de nuevo me abraza con fuerza, permitiéndome reposar contra su pecho.

-Ha llegado el momento.- dijo, al cabo de un rato.

-¿De qué?

-De que me lo cuentes todo. Todo lo que recuerdes sobre tu vida.

-Pero si tu...

-Sé lo que te dije. Pero esto es más importante de lo que pensaba... es diferente... Siempre has querido saber quien soy, ¿no? Esta es tu oportunidad. Cuando tú termines, empezaré yo.

De algún modo sé que ambas cosas harán que el martilleo vuelva, puede incluso que también vuelva la punzada. De modo que me pongo en pie y le doy la espalda. Empiezo a vestirme lentamente, pero no es mucho trabajo, no traía mucha ropa. Sin decir ni una palabra más me dirijo a la salida.

-¿ Adónde vas?- exclama, poniéndose los pantalones precipitadamente.- ¿No vas a hablar?

Antes de salir, me doy la vuelta y le miro fijamente.

-Nada de nombres. Nada de pasado. Hasta el próximo Sábado.

-¡Espera!

Pero no espero. Salgo del piso y subo al ascensor. Él baja corriendo las escaleras. Está descalzo, y lleva la camisa sin abrochar. Justo cuando voy a salir del ascensor me sujeta por los hombros.

-De acuerdo. Sólo te haré una pregunta más. ¿Te acuerdas de Víctor Krum?

Agito la cabeza. Eso no duele y lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Es mi primer amor. Un chico búlgaro que conocí en unas vacaciones con mis padres en su país... era jugador de fútbol o algo así. Yo tenía 16 años y él tenía 20... siempre me gustaron los chicos mayores que yo. Pasé con él un verano. Nos sacaron muchas fotos, él era famoso, y por eso lo dejamos... Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

-Los veranos... ¿no recuerdas nada de Hogwarts? ¿Los partidos de Quidditch? ¡La magia! ¿Cómo has podido olvidar la magia?

-¡Ah! ¡Cállate!... no recuerdo nada de eso, y no lo quiero recordar... ¡duele!

Me desprendo de sus brazos y echo a correr.

-¡Hermione!- grita, detrás de mí. Me paro en mitad de la calle y le miro fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Madeleine.- replico. Y sigo andando. Esta vez no me sigue.

* * *

-Margueritte... ¿Cómo se llamaban mis padres?

Margueritte levanta la vista de la revista, me mira unos segundos y vuelve a bajarla.

-Robert y Laura... ¿Por qué te interesa eso ahora?

-No me refiero sólo al nombre, también al apellido.

Margueritte deja la revista y se sienta a mi lado, acogiéndome las manos.

-Prima... mi primita pequeñita... me hiciste prometerte que nunca te diría tu verdadero nombre, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de faltar a mi promesa. Pero no lo sé todo, y no sé qué es lo que quieres saber... como ayudarte a recordar...

-Necesito saber...quienes son Ha.. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley... Severus Snape, Hogwarts... me duele, me duele muchísimo, pero necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas... No puedo con esta angustia. Por favor...

Lo veía todo borroso, del dolor de cabeza, pero aún así necesitaba respuestas, y Margueritte era la única que podía dármelas.

-Jamás llegué a conocer a las personas que has nombrado, ni siquiera sé porque sólo perdiste una parte de tus recuerdos... sólo lo concerniente a esa escuela. Pero si algo tenemos en común todos los Granger, es que respetamos las decisiones de los demás. Y cuando creemos que son erróneas tratamos de hacerlo ver. Si no tenemos éxito, intentamos ayudar a superar los obstáculos. Todos somos así, es lo que me encanta de nuestra familia.Yo sé... lo que tu me contabas... estabas tan orgullosa de tu colegio... siempre supe que había algo raro respecto a él. No me decías nada de las clases, pero si de todo lo que te pasaba por allí. Me contaste como te hiciste amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley de un modo muy extraño, me enseñabas fotos, eran dos chicos muy guapos... estaba segura de que estabas enamorada del bajito, el de los ojos verdes

, pero luego me contaste que estabas saliendo con un chico muy famoso y muy bueno. Mas tarde os dejasteis y lo pasaste muy mal. Entonces me dijiste que te consoló "Quien menos me esperaba" que te demostró lo que puede ser el amor. Entonces supuse que ahora sí sería uno de los dos chiquillos. Pero nunca diste un indicio de eso... Severus Snape era uno de tus profesores en esa escuela, le odiabas, y por lo que decías, el sentimiento era recíproco. La escuela era Hogwarts, y los únicos que sabían algo de ella a parte de que estaba en Escocia, eran tus padres. Tus... tus padres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Nunca hemos recibido noticias de ninguno de tus amigos... sólo sé que un día, apareciste a la puerta de casa... no traías maletas, ni ropa de abrigo, llovía a cántaros y lo único que llevabas puesto era... una especie de vestido de color rojo sangre... me suplicaste que te ayudase, que te estabas retorciendo de dolor y necesitabas una nueva vida. Siempre te quise muchísimo, primita, y no soportaba verte sufriendo. Pierre te encontró las identificaciones falsas, Madeleine LaFontaine, yo te busqué el trabajo en la librería... Cuando llegamos a casa estaba inconsciente, tumbada en el sofá. Encima de la mesa había una carta que ya has leído mil veces. Y otra más, para mí, firmada por ti. Aquí la tienes.

Margueritte abrió su cartera y me dio un papel doblado varias veces. Cuando lo cogí, ella hundió la cara en un cojín.

Querida prima:

Para cuando leas esto estaré inconsciente. No te preocupes, me despertaré en cuatro o cinco horas.

Sé que nunca entenderás lo que voy a hacer, y lo que tú tendrás que hacer para ayudarme. Pero se que lo harás, como yo haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieses.

Cuando despierte sólo conservaré una parte de mis recuerdos. No recordaré nada de Hogwarts o de la gente que allí conocí, o al menos de la gente que me hace sufrir.

Pero conservaré intactos todos mis otros recuerdos, primita, incluidos los de aquel verano que pasamos juntas en Italia, cuando yo tenía ocho años y tú trece. Cuando hicimos aquella promesa de ser hermanas para siempre.

Todo esto será sin nombres, recordaré todo lo que viví contigo, pero no recordaré tu nombre, al igual que sabré quienes eran mis padres, pero no recordaré sus nombres. Espero que me hayas elegido un bonito nombre, porque a partir de ahora sólo responderé a ese.

Comprendo que todo esto te parezca absurdo, ¿cómo se puede borrar sólo parte de unos recuerdos? Pero créeme que puedo hacerlo... forma parte de este nuevo mundo en el que me he metido... no puedo explicarte más, y lo lamento.

Sé que te estoy pidiendo un favor enorme, y espero que algún día pueda devolvértelo, pero necesito que me hagas otro favor.

Junto a esta carta verás un extraño cuenco de barro con una sustancia blanca. No la toques, o te verás en un buen lío. A su lado hay un palo de madera oscura, tallado. Mejor para ti que no te preguntes para que sirven estas dos cosas. Envuélvelas en la túnica roja que llevaba puesta, ponlas en la chimenea y préndeles fuego. Recoge luego las cenizas y lánzalas a Sena. Eso debería bastar para destruirlas, pero si no funciona... bueno, si no funciona, cuando yo despierte seguiré teniendo mis recuerdos, así que ya veremos...

Te estaré agradecida por siempre.

Hermione Jane Granger

PD: Nunca respondas mis preguntas. Soy una persona curiosa y sé que te atormentaré con mil preguntas, pero por favor, nunca las respondas. Gracias.

-Es mi letra- murmuro- mi verdadero nombre... Hermione Jane Granger...

-Sí- gime Margueritte- tus cosas... sí ardieron. Se convirtieron en cenizas tan rápido que incluso me asusté. No es normal que el barro se convierta en cenizas. Y aquella cosa blanca... bueno, era muy rara... Hermione, espero que puedas perdonarme por haber faltado a mi promesa.

-¿Faltado?- a pesar de las lágrimas que casi no me dejan ver, me echo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza- lo has hecho tan bien que incluso me da miedo... gracias... gracias....

* * *

-Por fin llegas... ya pensé que no ibas a vernir... pasa.

El hombre se hace a un lado. Podría jurar que lleva la misma ropa que el Sábado pasado. Los pantalones negros y la camisa desabrochada. Está sin afeitar y completamente despeinado, es impresionante lo alborotado que está su cabello cuando no está recogido en su habitual coleta y sin los litros de gomina que normalmente gasta. Nuestro piso también está hecho un asco. Hay cajas de comida rápida esparcidas por doquier y todo está repleto de montones y montones de libros anticuados, enormes, polvorientos y pesados. También hay frascos con sustancias extrañas y bichos flotando en ellas... estoy profundamente asqueada. ¿De donde ha sacado toda esa porquería?

-Mira, he estado investigando un poco. Creo que por fin e entendido porqué sólo conservas una parte de tus recuerdos. Eras una bruja endiabladamente lista. Siempre lo supe... utilizaste el Pensadero para seleccionar los recuerdos que querías olvidar... un trabajo arduo... y luego, con este hechizo de aquí... Me enchufa un libro extraordinariamente polvoriento debajo de la nariz, y lo aparto de un manotazo.

-No sé de que coño me estás hablando, pero no he venido aquí por eso...

Me mira unos segundos, y su expresión parece gritar que le he decepcionado.

-¿A qué has venido entonces, "Madeliene"?- pronuncia el nombre con un mordaz sarcasmo que no podría dejar inmune ni a un témpano te hielo. Y yo ahora mismo soy un amasijo de nervios, así que no puedo evitar echarme a llorar. Sin embargo le rechazo cuando intenta abrazarme.

-he venido porque he estado hablando con mi prima...

Él abre los ojos como paltos, frunce el ceño y luego se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-¡¡Tu prima muggle!! Margueritte... Nos olvidamos de ella... Los Weasley y yo te buscamos durante meses, pero nunca se nos ocurrió que vendrías con tu prima... es cierto que la adorabas, pero ella es muggle, no podría ayudarte... claro que tampoco nos imaginamos que te harías pasar por muggle. Nosotros buscamos a una bruja.

-Creo que ya está bien de insultarme, ¿no? Bruja tu madre, capullo.- replico con frialdad, él me mira sorprendido, como si lo de bruja no fuese un insulto... sí, claro...- Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa... ¿cómo sabías que mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger?- mascullo... la cabeza no ha parado de dolerme desde que hablé con Margueritte, y solo la mención de mi nombre acentúa el dolor... ¿qué diablos he hecho?

Sorprendentemente, el tipo se echa a reír y me abraza con fuerza.

-Del mismo modo en que se que el chulo de Potter y la mascotilla de Weasley eran tus mejores amigos...yo soy Severus Snape, querida...

-¡¿El profesor!?- exclamo, dándole un empujón- ¿¡MI profesor!? ¿Y tú lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de mí todo este tiempo? ¿Qué clase de profesor eres tú?

El me mira con expresión de orgullo herido.

-Uno que tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse de la alumna más cabezota que jamás haya pisado Hogwarts... e insistente... tu desencanto duró menos que el mío... yo aún me retorcía entre discusiones morales, filosóficas y éticas contra mi corazón cuando tú ya estabas concentrada en conquistarme. Fuiste tú la que se vino a mi habitación la noche de tu graduación, yo traté de rechazarte tres veces... y las tres veces mandaste a mi ética a la mierda. Ya no eras estudiante, y los besos prohibidos ya no estaban prohibidos.

Abro los ojos como platos, simplemente su sonrisa torcida me desconcierta, algo en mi interior me jura que este hombre esta diciendo al verdad, pero, no es posible... en parte eso explica porque confié tanto en el, porque me enamoré de él, pero... tengo un dolor insistente el la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y sin embargo ese dolor empieza a ser desplazado por algo nuevo... flashes de un enorme castillo y ese mismo hombre en la oscuridad de una habitación húmeda y fría... Mis piernas no me sostienen más y me desplomo en una silla.

-Me devolviste la vida, Hermione, me diste una razón para seguir luchando. Tú... tu amor era algo nuevo para mí. No pedías nada a cambio... durante mucho tiempo me demostraste tu amor sin permitirme entregarte nada a cambio... para no poner en peligro nuestra previa relación como profesor y alumna. Habría renunciado a todo por ti, pero tu me lo impediste, fuiste fuerte por los dos... luego, mi decisión se convirtió en duda... justo antes de que te graduases empecé a verte como lo que eras... una jovencísima bruja, hermosa, valiente, inteligente y fuerte... que se merecía algo mejor que yo... desde luego, tu fuerza pudo de nuevo... jamás olvidaré aquella noche, Hermione, y sinceramente, debería estar ofendido de que tu lo hayas hecho. Poco después murieron tus padres y yo tuve que ser el fuerte, estábamos en plena guerra, y yo tenía que devolverte todo el amor que tú me habías dado al principio. No me importó, todo con tal de recuperarte. Pero antes de que te recuperases del todo... se acabó al segunda guerra. El idolatrado y jovencísimo Harry Potter vence a Voldemort con la impresionante ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, la inteligente Hermione Granger, y el leal Ronald Weasley... los tres Gryffindor menos Gryffindor que jamás haya tenido esa puñetera casa. Los tres quedasteis heridos de muerte... Dios... luché con todas mis fuerzas para recuperarte, Poppy y yo... tú querías irte con ellos. Weasley era el que peor estaba, llegó casi muerto a Hogwarts y sufrió muy poco. Potter le siguió presuroso... ya nada le ataba a la vida, sólo tú, y yo le convencí de que quedabas en buenas manos. Sin embargo yo no me imaginé lo que debería haber dado por sentado: que por mucho que me quisieses a mí, tu alma estaba fusionada con las de ellos, y al morir ellos, tu alma murió también. Ya no te pude recuperar. Tu cuerpo sanó, pero tu mente ya no era la misma. Una noche desapareciste, sin más. Simplemente desapareciste, ante mis ojos, y no te volví a ver. Los Weasley y yo te buscamos desesperados durante meses. Ellos se rindieron, y yo acepté que te había perdido... de modo que renuncié a mis poderes... la magia me hacía daño, me vine a París porque siempre había sido tu lugar favorito, y me busqué una vida como muggle. Cuando te vi aquí, en este piso inmundo... ni siquiera quería saber qué te había pasado. Comprendí que no me reconocías y preferí que siguiese así... Ahora que te había recuperado no te iba a perder de nuevo. Incluso llegué a aceptar que a lo mejor ni siquiera eras tú... si así era no quería comprobarlo. La noche en que me preguntaste quien era Hermione casi me convences, hasta que reaccionaste de ese modo a mis preguntas. Entonces supe que había llegado el momento de recuperarte. Sabía que aún me querías, aunque tu amor no fuese tan grande como el mío, como era el tuyo antes de que muriesen tus padres... pero todavía había algo en ti que te unía a mí, o no te habrías acostado conmigo nada más conocerme... no tenía nada que perder... y sí mucho que ganar.

Levanto la cabeza. Mientras hablaba miles de imágenes inconexas cruzaron mi cabeza... por fin le he puesto nombre a los dos chicos de mis sueños. Él, al ver la comprensión en mi cara sonrió y me besó dulcemente. Pero aún había puntos oscuros, detalles sin los cuales mis recuerdos no tienen sentido...

-Aun no entiendo... ¿cómo pude olvidar sólo una parte de mi pasado? ¿A que te refieres exactamente cuando me llamas bruja? ¿Qué es un muggles? ¿Cómo murieron mis padres? ¿Qué diablos aprendiamos en ese colegio? ¿Qué cosa es Voldemort? ¿Porqué...?

-¡Vale, vale! Respira un poco... todo a su debido tiempo, vayamos paso a paso, ¿sí? Primero... ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Severus saca un palito largo y negro, de algún lugar y me lo tiende.

-Un palo... parece ébano.

-Sí, ébano con fibras de corazón de dragón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quiero decir que es mi varita mágica?

-¿Qué que?

-Mi varita.... Lumus... mágica.

En la punta de la varita aparece una lucecita azulada, que contemplo admirada. De pronto millones de recuerdos sacuden mi mente ----

Alohomora (La puerta se abre y vemos un perro enorme, de tres cabezas. Siento las uñas de Neville en mi piel y el brazo de Harry que tira de mí en dirección opuesta)

Winwardium Leviosa (El palo se alza en el aire y golpea al troll en la cabeza... Ronald Weasley, eres mi héroe.)

Petrificus Totallus (Lo siento muchísimo Neville, pero es mejor así.)

Expeliarmus (Hemos atacado a un profesor, hemos atacado a un profesor... me odiará por siempre... nunca podré superar esto... lo siento, lo siento...)

Furunculus (Al mismo tiempo que la cara de Goyle se llena de cosas raras yo noto algo en mis dientes... ¿ninguna diferencia?... le odio, le odio, le odio con toda mi alma.)

Accio (Harry hace volar su escoba hasta el campo donde tiene que luchar contra un dragón, Ron me abraza y yo no miro...)

Expecto Patronum (La nutria revolotea a mi alrededor y Cho me mira con odio... lo siento chica... yo no puedo evitar mostrar lo que mi corazón grita, que Harry no se de cuenta no es problema mío)

Orchideus (Debí imaginarlo... si no se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba enamorada de él... como se iba a dar cuenta de mi presencia.... me ha partido el corazón con ese hechizo y ni siquiera lo sabe...)

Escudo (Por favor... por favor... cuidado, profesor... está ahí de nuevo... no... estamos encerrados... ¿por cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir alguien en el Bosque con Snape sin volverse loco?)

Nox (Apaga la luz y besa mi hombro... sabe que es mi primera vez, y sabe que tengo vergüenza... le quiero tanto... daría cualquier cosa por él... no puedo creer que alguna vez pude pensar que le odiaba.)

Cruciatus (El dolor es insoportable... lo veo todo nublado, ante mi, las figuras de papá y mamá se vuelven borrosas... me caigo de rodillas y la varita rueda por el suelo... estoy indefensa... ¿Y ahora qué?)

Avada Kedavra (Mis padres están muertos. Veo llegar a Dumbledore pero no me importa, ya nada importa. Mi madre no me verá formando una familia, su único deseo para mí. Y si ella no lo ve... yo ya no deseo nada.)

Fidelius (No nos encontraran, Harry, a ninguno de los cuatro... no quiero veros morir a tí, a Ron o a Severus como a mis padres... el Encantamiento nos protegerá... por favor...)

-¡Severus! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto... no pensé en ti... fui una egoísta y no pensé en ti... el dolor era insoportable... tienes que entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo, pequeña, claro que lo entiendo... por eso estoy hoy aquí... pero debes volver conmigo, tienes que venirte conmigo... todos te echamos tanto de menos...

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo le abrazo con fuerza y permito que él nos transporte a los dos a la cálida familiaridad de la Madriguera.

Los recuerdos son pesados y dolorosos, pero cuando has amado a alguien con mucha intensidad, no puedes permitir que ese amor desaparezca. Porque las personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero, es para siempre.

FIN

Iremione (Sorry por la cursileria, pero es que odié profundamente la escena en que la chica mata a tipo...)


End file.
